thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Microcosmum: Survival of Cells
thumb|400px Microcosmum: Survival of Cells is a single player casual strategy action-simulator game developed and published by indie company Satur Entertainment and released on July 23, 2018. Overview: Join the wonderful and amazing world of microorganisms. Become part of a natural selection in the microcosm. Enjoy the atmospheric music and this beautiful world. Relaxing gameplay and the whole atmosphere will let you lose yourself in the game. The freedom of control will let you create a large amount of different strategic maneuvers. Become the only winner in this battle for survival. The aim is to catch all your opponents. Improve your microorganisms to make them stronger. Attack and catch your opponents using parts of your microorganisms. Your way to victory lies through the circumspected strategy. Features *High-quality graphics *The originality of the gameplay *Original game setting *Full freedom control *Opportunity for strategic maneuvers *72 levels (excluding DLC campaigns) Campaigns The original game has 72 levels to beat. There are however four further campaigns that can be purchased as DLC. With all current DLC levels downloaded, the number of available levels is expanded to 273. New Life New Life was the first campaign pack to be made available, being released on April 4, 2016. In microworld appeared to be new forms of life. Fight against them for domination. We present additional campaign of 51 levels. You will face 5 bosses, each with unique abilities. Every level belong to one of 5 types with features related to his boss. Defeat bosses and get their abilities. *51 new levels. *New game content. *5 bosses. *5 abilities for player. Mutations Mutations is the second downloadable campaign pack. It was released on March 9, 2017. Organisms have undergone mutations, and they acquired new properties. Introducing additional campaign of 50 levels in which you will meet modified organisms. Each modified form of orgnanizma has its own property, which will give an advantage over the enemy and the possibility for new tactics. Aliens Aliens is the third DLC campaign pack, and introduced extraterrestrial cells to the mix. It was released on November 6, 2017. Other organisms were discovered in the microcosmum. They do not have a nucleus and breed from nests. Some of them are aggressive and attack organisms, others are not dangerous, but they interfere with organisms. Introducing an additional campaign of 50 levels, on which you will meet new species of organisms. Study their features and use it in your tactics to defeat the enemy. Hot And Cold Hot And Cold is the fourth and final DLC campaign pack for the game, being released on March 18, 2019.'' We present you a new additional campaign of 50 missions. Temperature fluctuations appeared in the microcosmum. Now microorganisms slow down in cold areas and accelerate in warm ones. Use it in your tactics! Reception As of October 17, 2019, Microcosmum: Survival of Cells has received very positive reviews with 732 customer reviews. Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Casual Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Action Games Category:Simulations Category:Games by Satur Entertainment